disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mrs. Potts/Quotes and Lines
Quotes and Lines spoken by Mrs. Potts from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Films ''Beauty and the Beast'' *(Arriving by the side of MAURICE) "How would you like a nice spot of tea, sir? It'll warm you up in no time." (Pours tea into cup (Chip), which hops over into MAURICE's open hand) *"Now, Chip, I won't have you making up such wild stories." *(Disgusted) "Not another word. Into the tub."(She lifts CHIP into the tub. FEATHERDUSTER enters) *"Mrs. Potts, dear. I thought you might like a spot of tea." *"All right, now, Chip. That'll do. (CHIP hops over to BELLE, who is sitting on the floor) Slowly, now. Don't spill!" *(admonishingly) "Chip!" *(To BELLE) "That was a very brave thing you did, my dear." *"Cheer up, child. It'll turn out all right in the end. You'll see.(She looks up, startled.) Oops! Look at me, jabbering on, when there's a supper to get on the table. Chip!" *"Oh, try to be patient, sir. The girl has lost her father and her freedom all in one day." *"Oh, it's not that easy, Lumiere. These things take time." *"Oh, must help her to see past all that." *"Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up. Try to act like a gentleman." stands up straighter *"But don't frighten the poor girl!" *"But be gentle." *"But be sincere." *"Gently... gently..." *"Oh dear. That didn't go very well at all, did it?" *"Come on, Chip. Into the cupboard with your brothers and sisters." (helping him in) *"Yes you are." *"Oh, stop your grousing. It's been a long night for all of us." *"But if the master doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never break the..." *(excited, to the other tea pots) "You are? Hear that? She's hungry. Stoke the fire, break out the silver, wake the china." (The fire on the STOVE roars to life, and drawers open to reveal silverware standing at attention.) *"Oh, pish tosh. I'm not going to let the poor child go hungry." *"Come along, Chip. There's chores to be done in the kitchen." *singing "There may be something there that wasn't there before." *"Shh. I'll tell you when you're older." Chip *(To CHIP) "Off to the cupboard with you now, Chip. It's past your bedtime. Good night, love." *"After all this time, he's finally learned to love." *"But it's not enough. She has to love him in return." *"Is it she?" *(Seeing GASTON) "And they have the mirror!" *"Pardon me, Master..." *"But sir, the castle is under attack!" *"What should we do, Master?" *"Oh my goodness!" *"Of course, my dear. a contented sigh Of course." ''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' ''Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World'' Video Games ''Disney Magical World Series'' ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *"Oh, they look like nice boys to me." *"It was a cold winter's night... An old beggar woman came to the castle, and asked for shelter." *"The old woman warned our master not to be deceived by appearances... Still, he would not take her in." *"She turned the Prince into a beast, a shape she thought fitting for his cold heart." *"It's almost as if he's forgotten how to trust others." *"Please talk to Cogsworth upstairs about the hidden passageway." *"But, as you can see, the lanterns are already burning---with an enchanted flame" *"I'd best be off, too, dears." *"If I could, I'd like nothing more than to serve you some tea... At least try to get some rest. This place is safe enough." *"Take care, dears." *"I've never seen the master in such a temper. When the man in black said "something you hold very dear," he couldn't have meant..." *"Now, now---no need to be so sad. Once the rose is back safely, this will all be over." *"It's as though all his hopes and dreams are tied to that single bloom..." *"I'm sure those two will be just fine, but still I worry..." *"Oh, my. What a terrible turn of events. And Belle was so looking forward to today's dance..." *"You can do it!" *"Always ready for a little adventure." Category:Disney Quotes Category:Beauty and the Beast Quotes Category:Quotes Category:Lines Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes Category:Disney Heroes Quotes